Coin retention devices are known in the art. The most common coin collection device is probably the conventional “piggy bank”. A substantial number of variations of these coin holders have been manufactured and sold. One example is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,878,867 and 5,069,645, both issued to Dworman, et al., on Nov. 7, 1989 and Dec. 3, 1991, respectively. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,645 discloses an elongated cylindrical tubular coin bank with a removable cap having a coin slot in the upper part of the cap. Such coin banks are designed for accepting and holding coins, as well as manual coin removal by the owner.
Automated coin sorting and redemption machines are known in the art. Some of the more well known commercial automated sorting and redemption machines are those of Coinstar, Inc. of Bellevue, Wash. (U.S.A.). Examples of inventions relating to automated coins counting and sorting are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,776 B1, issued on Dec. 17, 2002 to J. Molbak and U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,125 B2, issued on Aug. 5, 2003 to D. Martin. These inventions are directed to the machinery and related components for automatic coin counting and sorting, as well as coupon dispensing.
Known devices and methods are primarily directed to either the manual collection and storage of coins, or automated coin handling such as counting and sorting. Opportunities for the alignment and synergy of these processes, as well as interrelations with other business opportunities, such as commercial marketing and charitable donations have not been resolved in the art.